


The guardian moon and her lion sun

by monaoe10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, Other, no religious affiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaoe10/pseuds/monaoe10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a creation myth I created for my mythology class.No real religious affiliation or influence. Thanks for reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	The guardian moon and her lion sun

**There once was** a beautiful and colorful egg containing all of the world. Inside this egg was goodness, love,and light. Outside the egg was darkness. No suffering could be had by the living. All animals and humans were at peace with each other. Lions laid with lambs and birds nested on cats. Trees bore fruits that every creature ate and gave them freely to all. The wind whispered knowledge to all that listened. The harmony of the land was felt by everyone. Until one day, A single man decided to kill a lion. The man envied the lion tawnypelt and craved it for himself. So in the dead of night, the man snuck into the lions’ den and stabbed the first lion he found straight in the heart. When the dagger entered the lion’s heart, the lion let out a mighty dying roar that cracked the egg’s fragile shell. The man skinned the lion and buried its naked carcass under a great tree. The man proudly sported the lions fur the next day. Everyone else was naked and appalled the man's actions but were unable to punish him for nothing like this had happened before. The animals of the world saw the man in his pelt and were restless and scared. They snapped at humans were they neared and began to hide. Terrified, they would be next. The tensions stressed the egg’s shell causing more cracks to form. The darkness outside the shell slowly began to creep in. The darkness murmured into the ears of living things about the taste of meat and the enviable qualities of others. The world began to erupt in chaos. Animals killed other animals. Some ate plants that were not berries. The breaking point was a small single child. This was an ordinary child if just a little small in built but whose heart was filled with love and fairness. The child saw the destruction around its home and noticed that most of the crimes happened at night. So seeking wisdom, the child prayed to a great tree. While praying to the tree, the lion first killed spoke saying to the child: “ The world needs guardians protectors from the dark.” So the lion’s ghost rose and rose finally shattering the shell. He became the sun to watch over the newly freed world. The child saw that, even though the light helped with the darkness, the lion needed rest and the nightly darkness still fell. So one night, at the peak of darkness the child wished and wished to be a protector of the goodness and light. Until, she began to glow palely lightly up the night sky . She wanted to watch over everything so she take the lion’s position in the sky. When the lion rose the next day, the child rested and so on and forever. The world still had bad but it was tempered by the light of its guardians.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments welcome and prompts if you like my writing style.


End file.
